Lo que Cambia y Regresa
by Lore-chan
Summary: 5 CAPITULO, al fin este TAITO continúa, lamento el retraso, pero no tenía la inspiración suficiente. Espero disfruten
1. Ascensor Subiendo no todo es realidad

Lo que Cambia y Regresa 

_Written by : Lore-chan._

_Su cabello rubio le molestó, le molestaba ese nuevo color …ella lo sacó del paso para deslizarse cuidadosamente por la espalda… _

_Introdujo sus manos nerviosas por entre los botones de la camisa… él la detuvo. _

_Se quedó callada y no entendía el porqué él ya no la quería…_

1º Parte : **Ascensor subiendo. **

**          _/No todo es realidad/_**

Cinco minutos faltaban para que el minutero se posicionara en el diez y así marcar la hora definitiva en que Mimi diría "basta de esperar". Y  hasta había llegado ella retrasada para hacer más inquietante el encuentro. En vano. 

Continuaba jugueteando con el anillo que él le regaló para su cumpleaños número diecisiete observando sin cesar las mesas a su alrededor vacías…y más al fondo una pareja comenzaba a retirarse lentamente. Él le colocaba con ternura su abrigo y la mujer de cabello muy corto le devolvía la acción con una sonrisa de completa felicidad.  

Mimi suspiró cansada, exhalando las últimas energías que tenía para poder salvar esa relación.  Estaba agotada de ser la única que ponía de su tiempo para esto: esperar. 

-disculpe… - le llamaron la atención desde la izquierda – ya vamos a cerrar señorita… - al no recibir respuesta el garzón insistió - ¿me oyó?, ¿señorita?. 

-sí, gracias…

Se levantó y enseguida las consecuencias de algunas copas de más se hicieron notar al instante: cayó de rodillas al suelo llevándose consigo el mantel bordado, las copas y la botella. 

Lo primero que hizo al sentirse algo húmeda de licor fue alegar por su vestido negro que se empapaba de rojo a causa de ese vino caro que pidió luego de verlo tantas veces en los comerciales de televisión. Comenzó a llorar al mismo tiempo que ese hombre le pedía tranquilamente que la cristalería rota debía ser pagada. 

Las luces del restaurante ya se apagaron cuando Mimi salía tomada de la cintura por el mismo que le cobró anteriormente, sus zapatos de punta fina le hacían más dificultoso caminar hasta el taxi que la esperaba a unos cuantos metros; el trayecto hacia el automóvil le pareció infinito, dudaba que podría llegar a su casa sin no tener que vomitar antes, su estómago se revolvía de rabia, tristeza y derrota. 

En cuanto la puerta del auto se abrió cayó acostada, sin pudor, en el asiento trasero. Ni siquiera le importó que su pierna se dejara ver en su totalidad por culpa de ese largo corte que ella mismo hizo para 'encender' el ambiente que nunca se encendió. 

Su maquillaje desde hace mucho era un total desastre y mandó al diablo al chofer del taxi cuando este le cobraba escasos centavos de más que no canceló, se había quedado sin nada luego de pagar la cristalería.  

Subió por el ascensor hasta la piso ocho casi gateando por el pasillo hasta su casa…

-_hola! soy Taichi en estos momentos no me encuentro, pero si lo deseas puedes dejarme tu número telefónico y tu nombre, prometo llamarte más tarde. Adiós. _

Lanzó el auricular contra la pared mientras el pitazo que indicaba dejar el mensaje comenzaba. 

            La cabeza le dolió en el instante en que ese rayo de sol cayó en sus ojos. Tenía aún puesto el vestido negro, los zapatos altos y el cabello húmedo por su transpiración nocturna. Y esas ansias de vomitar regresaron fervientes, más que en la noche y se encontró arrodillada frente al agua cristalina del excusado con su cara roja apretando sus manos a los muslos pálidos. 

            -Mimi…Mimi…¿estás en el baño? – preguntó su madre con delicadeza propia de ella. 

            "¿Cómo que estaba bien?", se preguntó devolviendo.  

            -¿Mimi? – insistió. 

            -¡vete! – gritó - ¡déjame sola!. 

            -amor…¿qué te ocurre?. 

            -¡por favor, mamá!…¡vete!. 

            -Taichi llamó…

            Una punzada en el corazón, no quería hablar con él…con cualquiera menos con él, si lo tenía frente a sí, lo mataría. 

            -te dejó un teléfono para que lo contactaras… - continuaba hablando preocupada.

            -¡no quiero hablar con él!. 

            -¿discutieron?…

            -ya basta… - murmuró llorando - …no quiero saber nada de él…

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

            Yamato amaneció incómodo en el sofá, su vista fue a dar en seguida hacia Sora que, despierta ya, lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos como si hubiese sollozado hace poco. El chico los esquivo arropándose con la suave frazada sobre él. 

            -¿por qué? – fue la pregunta de ella. 

            -sabes que no puedo… - dijo el rubio. 

            -¿no lo logras olvidar?

            -no preguntes si sabes la respuesta…

            -han pasado…

            -cuatro años…lo sé… - se enojó. 

            El hermano del Takaishi se levantó del sofá buscando sus pantalones. 

            -apuesto a que la cena no te agradó – murmuró sentida. 

            -déjalo como está… - pidió mirándose al espejo que la chica tenía en su cuarto. 

            -¿es por mí? – su voz se quebró, pero desesperó a Yamato. 

            -¡basta, Sora!…- exclamó – sabes que no me gustan las mujeres…sabes, que tú no me gustas!, no me obligues a ser más cruel…contigo. 

            -lo lamento… - se acercó para abrazarlo cosa que duró segundos puesto que el chico ya tomaba sus pertenencias para marcharse. 

            -nos vemos…

            Como último esfuerzo la pelirroja se coloco entre la puerta y su amigo con la blusa totalmente desabrochada esperando alguna reacción en ése. 

            -déjame pasar… - pidió. 

            -¿no me deseas?…

            -no – contestó sin dudarlo. 

            -¿ni un poco?…

            -no… - repitió - …terminemos con el tema de una vez. 

            -¡¿entonces porqué pasó lo que anteayer?! – gritó. 

            -¡estaba ebrio!, no pensaba. 

            -jugaste conmigo…

            -no, sólo me equivoqué. 

            -¡te odio! – comenzó a golpearle el pecho con sus débiles puños. 

            -te voy a llamar en la tarde…

            -¡no quiero nada tuyo!, ¡aléjate de mí! – exclamó lanzándole lo que sus manos encontraron en el suelo, desde zapatos hasta cuadernos y monedas. 

            -adiós…

            -¡no vuelvas nunca más! – continuó - ¡no te acogeré si discutes con tu padre otra vez!. 

            Taichi había salido durante la mañana a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno, aún así, prefirió volver a salir para dar una vuelta por las cercanías. Pensaba que quizá algo por los rumbos le daría una solución a su problema. 

            De detuvo ante el edificio en donde vivía Mimi y tras meditar muy bien las palabras que le diría entró hasta el lobby. Divisó a la Tachikawa conversando con el conserje y al estar ella descuidada y desprevenida entró en el ascensor para esperarla.

            Las horas en el aparato se hicieron eternas, su reloj pareciese que no avanzaba cada vez que le lanzaba un vistazo. 

            Y, ¿si ella no tomaba el ascensor?, ¿si planeaba ir a dar una vuelta tal y como él lo había pensado?.

            Sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando ésta apareció al abrirse las puertas del elevador, lo miró sorprendida hasta pasó por su mente largarse, pero Taichi la acercó del brazo y presionó en seguida el botón que los haría subir ocho pisos más arriba. 

            -ascensor subiendo – dijo él serio. 

            -¿qué quieres?…

            -disculparme.

            Ella no respondió, se quedó callada con sus ojos miel clavándolos en su cuerpo, hasta por unos segundos Taichi tuvo miedo. Más silencio y las luces se iban acercando al dígito de destino. 

            Y aquella bofetada quebró la ausencia de palabras. 

            -¡me dejaste sola! – habló Mimi – me dejaste sola como me has dejado en todas nuestras citas…

            -lo lamento…

            -me cansé de tu disculpas…

            Los ojos del moreno viajaron sin encontrar un lugar, tras algunos momentos se detuvieron asustados en el rostro de ella. Taichi volvió a notar que su estómago se revolvía con sólo ver ese cabello pintado de rubio. No le agradaba el color…en ella. 

            El octavo piso se acercaba peligroso, si el ascensor llegaba ella se marcharía y no lograría encontrar otra forma de acorralarla. Se acercó hasta los botones que daban movimiento al elevador y presionó el que lo detenía. 

-no vas a escapar…hablaremos tu y yo, ahora.               

-¿nuevamente me encierras?…

-es la única forma que hallo para hacerte hablar. 

-hay miles – se apoyó incómoda. 

-pero ésta es la única que sé – dio una pausa – te voy a explicar el porqué ayer no fui a la cita. 

-no quiero saberla. 

-¿segura?…

Mimi miró el piso y luego el rostro de Taichi, hizo el mismo acto dos o tres veces, todo para darse cuenta que lo que quería

no era más que besarlo y perdonarlo como siempre lo hacía, aunque por dentro sólo deseaba terminar con la relación…o lo que fuese. 

            Se acercó hasta él, pero para su sorpresa le rehuyó. Tan sólo la apretó en un abrazo débil de cualquier sentimiento. Las cosas no iban por buen camino…lo presentía. Aún de ese modo lo buscó por segunda vez y al fin se encontró con sus labios fríos, fríos como un témpano. Era así como se lo estaba encontrando…hace uno o dos meses, fríos. 

            Trató de que aquello no le importara como lo hacía en veces anteriores y se concentró sólo en el beso…nada más. 

            Él la estrechó hacia la pared con el afán de separarse, pero Mimi lo atrajo a sí introduciendo sus manos nerviosas por entre los botones de la camisa. Yagami la detuvo. 

            -estoy saliendo con otra chica… - murmuró totalmente avergonzado. 

            Se quedó callada. Ni siquiera por instinto lo abofeteó. 

            -…te…te – tartamudeó la ahora rubia Tachikawa - …te esperé…tres horas más…en…en el restaurante… 

            -lo lamento…

            La rabia se desató con esa palabra tan usada que ya perdía todo su significado. 

            -¡te esperé tres horas y tú estabas con otra! – una, dos, tres, lo abofeteó tres veces y aún así no se sentía tranquila -¡quiero salir! – trató de apretar el botón para que el elevador volviese a funcionar, pero él la detuvo. 

            -vamos a hablar…

            -¡¡de qué!!, ¡¿de ella?!

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * **

-¿Mimi?, ¿estás bien? 

            Esa voz la hizo salir del trance, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Taichi acostado a su lado, ella todavía respiraba con fuerza haciendo que el brazo de Taichi que estaba sobre su pecho se moviera al mismo ritmo. 

            -¿fue un sueño?…

            -¿qué cosa?…

            Revisó rápidamente la habitación, que era la suya, el vestido negro tirado en el piso, los zapatos de punta uno en cada rincón y las pertenencias de su compañero por otras partes. 

            Lo volvió a mirar. 

            -¿no tienes otra verdad? – preguntó triste. 

            -¿de qué hablas?.

            -de que si tienes otra chica…

            -¡claro que no! – sonrió besándole la frente. 

            -desde el día de ese encierro siempre sueño en lugares donde tu y yo estamos enclaustrados…no sé porqué. 

            -olvídalo, estoy aquí. 

Continuará…

Notas: 

Hola!!, ¿cómo están?, he vuelto…

Es la continuación, como ven, de "Encierro", y espero que les guste…luego verán que fue sueño y que no, esto recien empieza. ^^

L o r e – c h a n 


	2. Úsame luego me arrepiento

**Lo que Cambia y Regresa.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

_Observó a Taichi desde la distancia, mientras éste cuidaba meticulosamente el balón entre sus pies para que no fuese robado por otros del equipo contrario de football. _

_            Suspiró ante el deseo de irle a abrazar… _

_            El muchacho, luego de lucirse con algunas acrobacias por los años de experiencia con esa pelota, cayó de bruces al suelo luego de que un chico del otro bando le golpease, a propósito, el tobillo derecho. _

_            Ella quiso irle a socorrer…pero se encontraba impotente contra un block de dibujo para sus clases de Artes. _

2º Parte :    **Úsame. **

**                  /_Luego me arrepiento…/_**

****

****

****

****

            Sora se lanzó de espaldas a la maleza mientras entrecerraba los ojos para que los hilos de luz de sol que penetraban entre las hojas de los árboles, no le pudiesen molestar tanto la vista. Cruzó los dedos de sus manos bajo la cabeza y estiró los pies, relajándose, chocando con el tronco viejo del durazno. Más tarde, admiró, casi distraída, a unas aves gorjear sobre una rama algo rota. Ni el canto le levantó un poco, el ánimo. Comenzaba a odiar el canto…

            Era algo ya rayando en el desconcierto, ¿cómo era posible que pasados cuatro años, ella tan tonta, siguiese dándose esperanzas?. Peor aún para sí, él estaba dándole esperanzas, claro, éstas eran demasiado confusas…o realmente no eran nada y ella necesitaba darles un significado. 

            Le oprimió el pecho un Yamato imaginario sobre su cuerpo en esos instantes, porque en la noche de hace cinco semanas aquello se produjo y desde entonces no se detenía. No lograba detenerlo cuando ése atravesaba la puerta con aroma a alcohol, con las manos, a veces, sangrando a causa de peleas nocturnas y con el cabello lacio y hasta sucio. Pero a ella no le importaba. No le importaba hasta el momento en que el rubio se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, cuando, como si le golpeasen la cabeza para despertarlo, se alejaba miedoso de sus actos hasta un rincón mirando impertérrito un vacío que colocaba frente a él. Sora trataba de hacerlo entrar nuevamente en calor, pero Yamato la rechazaba llegando a gritarle…se envolvía, luego, entre una suave frazada que la pelirroja le lanzaba e inmediatamente caía en un profundo sueño, dejándola sentada a una orilla de la cama, con un nudo en la garganta, con la piel marcada de caricias que no se pensaron y no se sintieron. Lloraba por algunos minutos hasta comprender que de nada valía hacerlo. 

            Todo volvía a suceder cada cinco o seis días, según el estado en que llegaba Ishida. Si de pronto, perdía la cordura por completo cabía la posibilidad de besarlo, pues sus mínimos encuentros llegaban sólo a las caricias. E incluso, unas veces, era ella quien lo detenía…porque escuchar el nombre de otro en sus oídos no era para nada grato y era ello lo que había pasado hace tres días. Por ya vez cuarta era llamada _Taichi_, enojada lo botó de la cama y por unos momentos él se quedó en la alfombra con los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba durmiendo. Sora lo sacudió y como muerto en vida Yamato gateó hasta el sofá que lo albergaba cayendo boca abajo; fue la de ojos miel quien, por lástima tanto por si misma como por él, lo arropó rápido. 

            Sintiéndose usada, nuevamente, a la siguiente mañana lo enfrentó por primera vez; antes lo hubiera dejado ir sin nada qué decirle, pedirle o reclamarle, pero se sentía tan poca cosa que al menos quiso hacerse respetar por única vez, sin embargo, no le resultó y se dio cuenta que por mal que después se sintiese, le agradaba ser usada. Puesto que ello era lo que debía resistir para concebirse entre los brazos de ese rubio que no la amaba.  

            _Sora si no acabas con ello, lo pesaras…_, recomendó su amigo Taichi en la mañana. La vio llegar tan descompuesta que no dudó en ayudarla a entrar en razón. 

            Por primera vez en lo que transcurría de los diez minutos en que se mantenía acostada bajo el césped tierno sonrió, porque el Yagami era el menos apropiado en darle consejos 'amorosos'. Sora sabía que él trataba desde hace meses romper esa relación con Mimi, pero Taichi, prefería rechazarla innumerables veces a verla llorar por cada escondrijo, después de todo la continuaba queriendo, no tanto como años atrás, pero la continuaba queriendo. _Al menos deja a esa otra chica…_, murmuró la pelirroja cuando el moreno se quedó callado. 

            -¿Cuál otra? – preguntó. Pero aún 'tranquilo' como quería hacerse ver, miró a sus alrededores esperando que nadie más fuera testigo de lo que se decía. 

            -no sé cómo se llama…pero esa rubia que conociste en la fiesta que dio la preparatoria. 

            -ni siquiera sé de quien me hablas… - sonrió sarcástico. 

            -hasta pareciera que te gusta hacer eso – le dijo sorprendida. 

            -no me gusta hacerlo… - bajó los hombros de golpe - …pero estoy asfixiado…

            -díselo a Mimi…

            -no…no la haré sufrir.

            -peor se va a sentir si lo oye desde otras bocas…

            -es asunto mío – despabiló rotundo. 

            Más tarde lo olvidó, era, como lo había dicho Yagami, asunto de él; y aunque sintiese remordimiento cuando saludaba a Mimi, debería dejarlo pasar. Además con la ahora rubia Tachikawa los lazos se habían perdido a causa de una gran discusión año atrás que aún continuaba hiriéndolas a ambas. Aún así no le caía en la cabeza la bofetada de su ex mejor amiga, la muchacha ya se había acostumbrado a manifestar su enojo de esa forma…desde el encierro. El post-encierro las condujo a la inevitable situación y por más que Sora trató de eludirla y olvidarla salió resplandeciente…a la luz. 

            -lo pensé de cualquiera… - dijo Mimi entre lágrimas. 

            -ya no importa…

            -para ti no…

            -haces demasiado alarde a algo sin importancia – Sora se cruzó de brazos sin comprender a su ,entonces, amiga. 

            -¿sin importancia?…

            -sé que no es bueno usar a la gente, pero a algunas le agrada…

            -no me agradó…

            La pelirroja se quedó callada para no responderle lo contrario, aguantó las palabras mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

            -lo lamento… - fue lo que dijo luego y esa cachetada la hizo dar un pie atrás. 

            -los amigos no se hieren…y me heriste…los amigos no se usan y me usaste…

            -nos usamos mutuamente si no te diste cuenta.

            -¡aléjate de mí! – exclamó luego de que las palabras de Sora no fueron más que la verdad misma. 

            -si es lo que quieres… - murmuró viendo a Mimi desvanecerse entre la niebla. 

_Quien lo pensaría…_, susurró quedándose de lado en el suelo verde, sus grandes ojos divisaron una flor clara a escasos centímetros de sus manos, la tomó distraída y el primer pétalo fue arrancado. _Me quiere…_, pensó dejando caer el pétalo amarillento…fueron cayendo uno tras otro. _No me quiere…_sonrió triste y vio que hasta un juego infantil no mentía.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Esa mano en su hombro la sacó del letargo. Tan sólo volteó para sentirse chocar contra el cuerpo húmedo por el ejercicio de su novio. 

-estoy cansado… - reclamó al sentirla abrazarlo con energía. 

-siempre estás cansado para mí…

-que no ves que hace poco me golpearon en el pie. 

Mimi se alejó un poco para apreciar la venda que envolvía el tobillo de Taichi. El moreno exhaló contrariado, cada día que pasaba sentía que el decirle su decisión era más peligrosa. Era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que aquello de hace cuatro años no era más que un capricho…nadie se 'enamora' de una persona que apenas conoce, a veces sí, pero no era su caso. Tan sólo fue un afán más. Pero era injusto llamarlo de ese modo…porque por algún tiempo la quiso bastante, sufrió por meses al verla escurridiza de él, leves besos logró arrebatarle en los jardines más alejados del edificio de la preparatoria y en los baños de mujeres en los que se inmiscuía cuando la veía pasar por fuera de su salón. 

-¿puedo ir al baño? – pidió Taichi casi desesperado. 

El profesor lo miró de reojo desde el pizarrón donde escribía algo de aritmética. Se preguntaba, porqué ese chico insistía tantas veces en ir al baño en el día. Quizá tenía problemas a la vejiga, no quiso indagar más allá y no sin antes advertirle que sería la última vez que le daba permiso, el hermano de Hikari salió casi corriendo.

Ya a algunos metros de su destino, comenzó a andar en cuclillas de espaldas a la muralla cerciorándose de que la chica, por aquello tiempos, de 16 años estuviese sola. Lo cual era correcto. Mimi, adentro, se mojaba el cabello. Taichi llegó a pensar de que ella lo hacía a propósito, pasar cautelosa y lenta frente a su salón…esperando a que él la notase y desesperado corriera, pero ya no importaba; estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta. Entró discreto, cerrando la manecilla para que no los molestaran. 

-tengo cinco minutos… - sonrió el de ojos marrones acercándose – es la séptima vez en una mañana. 

-¿quién te crees, ah? – preguntó Mimi haciéndose la difícil por algunos instantes.

-lo mismo de siempre – dejó caer sus hombros. 

Cansada de esperar, ella, lo atrajo de la corbata para besarlo. Pero ahora era Taichi quien se hacía el difícil estando a milímetros de su boca, sintiéndole respirar encima, se quedó callado con un semi sonrisa pícara. 

-te quedan cuatro minutos… - enfatizó la trigueña alzando una ceja. 

-¿y? – se acercó un poco más. 

-y yo llegué antes y me tengo que ir…

-no te vas a ir… - dijo travieso. Fue hasta su cuello para morderlo dejándola escapar una risa.

-…dos minutos – entristeció Mimi sintiendo esos dedos por su espalda bajo el uniforme. 

Pero, ahora, la relación se volvía monótona. Los encuentros en el baño se dejaron en el pasado; la encontraba más aburrida, sin ánimos para el juego. Y cuando al fin estaba más entusiasmada él ya no quería nada. Daba media vuelta y se quedaba dormido. 

-¿fuiste a la enfermería? – preguntó. 

-sí…

-¿tienes que guardar reposo?.

-por una semana… - dijo enojado. 

-va a pasar súper rápido, ya verás – sonrió robándole un beso cuando lo encontró desprevenido. 

-me tengo que ir al laboratorio…nos vemos después. 

-¿nos vamos a ir juntos?.

-no lo creo…le prometí a Yamato que lo acompañaría a…

-está bien – lo interrumpió sin dejarlo terminar – te llamo en la noche. 

-si quieres…

Tropezó con Yamato en las escaleras, mientras éste recibía cartas de unas chicas, admiradoras de seguro. Cuando las vio ya lejos arrojó los sobres al fondo de su bolsón donde se congregaban otras cuantas de días, semanas, anteriores. _Vaya_, sonrió irónico, _y yo siendo gay…_

-¡Ishida! – lo llamó Taichi desde más abajo – no te podré acompañar…

-¿por qué? – se extrañó. Había pensado en algunas buenas conversaciones para el camino. 

-tengo que ir con Mimi a su casa…ya sabes – sonrió. 

_Claro que sé_, pensó para sus adentros celoso. Como quisiera él estar en el cuerpo de la Tachikawa al menos por una vez. 

Cuando las clases acabaron Taichi fue el primero en irse del salón, corrió hasta el sótano de un cuarto donde se guardaban los utensilios de jardinería. Se quedó afuera esperando, nervioso de ser visto por otras personas. Prendió un cigarrillo escondido para que sus bríos menguaran…debía calmarse. _No es correcto_, se dijo la primera vez, pero la carne es mucho más débil y no resistió. Se dejó llevar, la menos olvidaba todo lo demás en esos momentos. 

Al estar casi prendiendo su segundo cigarro unos pasos por su derecha lo hicieron trepidar por completo. Pisó la primera colilla contra el pasto y, apresurado, se peinó su desordenado cabello arreglándose de paso la camisa.

-me demoré, perdón…

Giró la cabeza y unos ojos rojos como el mismo fuego lo penetraron por entre un cabello rubio onduladísimo. Tragó saliva. 

            Le tomó la mano guiándolo como quien lleva a un niño de tres o cuatro años, hasta el cuarto. 

            -no tengo mucho tiempo… - le dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. 

            -está bien…

            Sora que hasta hace poco volvió a tenderse en el mismo lugar que en el primer descanso, observó en silencio lo recién ocurrido. Caminó sigilosa hasta el lugar. Sabía que lo que podía ver en el interior era algo que la ayudase a reconciliarse con Mimi o enojarse aún más con ella. Se encaramó en unos barriles que se usaban para guardar los balones de football o basketball y en silencio asomó su cabeza por unas ranuras. Abrió las pupilas a más no dar con el espectáculo allá adentro. 

            -¿qué haces ahí?… 

            Esa voz fue la detonante para que cayera de espaldas al suelo. 

            -¿Mimi?. 

            -Yamato te anda buscando… - dijo sin siquiera verla a la cara. 

            -yo ya voy…ya voy…

            -¿ahora te dedicas a espiar?…

            -no es eso, es que la puerta estaba cerrada y me pidieron buscar unas escobas…me toca hacer el aseo de mi salón…

            -¿así? – no estaba muy convencida. 

            Se quedaron calladas por algunos segundos y fue necesario ese lapso para oír unos gemidos provenientes de esa cuarto. 

            -¡¿qué es eso?! – exclamó Mimi asqueada -¿están en la preparatoria?, ¿no aguantan a llegar a sus casas?…

            -quizá no…quizá él no…

            -y, ¡¿tú mirabas aquello?! – volvió a gritar – ya veo porqué ocurrió todo… - comentó. 

            -no es lo que piensas…

            -¿a no?.

            -si supieras quien está allá adentro…

            -¿quién está?.

            -velo tú misma…

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

¿Y?, ¿qué tal?.

Me he llevado toda una tarde escribiendo este Cap. He tenido que hacer mil cosas…pero la idea estaba metida entre dedo y dedo ^^, les voy a avisar ahora y tb en lo que corra del FIC que deben estar preparados, habrá de todo un poco…

Bueno espero que le estén siguiendo el hilo a la historia, de pronto se está en el presente y luego en el pasado recordando algunas cosillas, me dio muuuuuucha flojera poner Flash back a cada rato así que está todo entremezclado y lo seguiré haciendo así!

Ahora iré a dormir, porque mañana temprano a la secundaria…como siempre…

L o r e – c h a n. 


	3. El ser Hombre

**Lo que Cambia y Regresa. **

_Written by: Lore-chan._

_Lo conoció en clases de música. Parecía alguien amable y lleno de problemas al igual que él…éste le abrió la puerta de una nueva realidad, una realidad que pronto fue parte suya._

_            Descubrió el rechazo…_

_            Descubrió lo que significaba perder a un amigo de verdad y por supuesto descubrió lo que era perder a un padre…_

_            Yamato lo descubrió.  _

            3º Parte : **El ser 'hombre'**

**                _/…No recae sólo en el hecho de serlo/_**

****

****

****

****

****

Yamato veía a través de la ventana como una noche más atrapaba el cielo llenándolo de estrellas. Desde el interior del departamento se desprendía un agradable aroma a carne asada que se preparaba en el horno. Aquel aroma no le traía buenos recuerdos, era el mismo que quedó encerrado en sus remembranzas cuando esa _discusión_ se hizo presente en el lugar. Ahí, en la sala, frente al televisor él rodó por la alfombra con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su barbilla temblando… con miedo…

Flash Back 

            Ese día, su padre había llegado más temprano de lo acordado a través de los mensajes que se dejaban el uno al otro por papeles. Masaharu le escribía uno a Yamato cuando llegaba en la madrugada y Yamato se lo respondía antes de irse, en ese entonces, a la secundaria. Arribó alrededor de las ocho de la noche y el rubio Ishida cocinaba algo rápido para entretener a una compañía que tenía. Era un compañero de clases de música que estaba afectado por algunas cartas anónimas que estaba recibiendo con frecuencia. 

            -olvídalo – dijo Yamato entregándole un refresco – ya verás que con el tiempo lo van a olvidar. 

            -lo dudo… - dijo él que tenía unos ojos muy azules casi opacando los del hermano de Takeru – esto no cesa, van tres meses y llegan puntuales cada jueves. 

            -y, ¿has hablado con el director?.

            -van doce desde que recibí la segunda, pero no se inmiscuirá en problemas de minorías sexuales…

            -entonces deberás pretender que esto no te afecta…sino va a seguir. 

            -no le hecho Yamato – el muchacho lo tomó de la mano – …no va a terminar…lo presiento. 

            -no te preocupes te voy a ayudar…

            -gracias… - alcanzó a sonreír – es increíble que un amigo – se sonrojó al mirarlo de reojo - …me apoye mucho más que mi padre o mi madre, ellos sólo se maldicen porque, según ellos, no me criaron de la forma adecuada. No sé como hacerles entender que desde que tengo memoria he sido gay. 

            -yo no le he contado al mi padre aún… - susurró el guitarrista. 

            -espero que él no te niegue…porque es terrible llegar a casa y que nadie te mire ni te pregunte por nada, soy como un fantasma que aterrizó de pronto. Hasta mi hermano menor no me mira, tiene miedo…cree que es contagioso – volvió a sonreír lastimosamente. 

            -me tienes a mí… - Yamato se acercó tanto como para que ese chico sintiera rozar su nariz con la de él. 

            -espero que me quieras… - murmuró - …no te perdonaré si mientes…

            Ishida cerró los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose culpable y lo besó. Lo besó por largos instantes, relajándose y pidiéndole perdón a través de éste, porque no iba a ser capaz nunca de decirle que no lo amaba como él esperaba. La puerta del departamento se cerró de golpe, un golpe tan fuerte que pareciese que había explotado. Y ambos jóvenes se separaron para toparse con los de Masaharu, padre de Yamato, que, atónito, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron. El hombre caminó con pasos fuertes hasta la pareja, soltó su maletín bruscamente contra la mesa y miró decepcionado a su hijo. 

            -…Yamato – exhaló vahído, creía que desmayaría de la impresión.

            -yo… - trató de hablar, pero las pupilas de su padre lo callaron. 

            Su amigo, pidió disculpas de no se qué y salió disparado al exterior. Tanto padre como hijo se miraban a los ojos. 

            -…te lo iba a decir algún día – comenzó él - …yo soy…

            Un golpe en el rostro lo dejó de espaldas a la alfombra. 

            -eres hombre, Yamato…te hice hombre – guardó silencio - ¡te hice hombre! – exclamó después marchándose a su dormitorio sin más que agregar. 

            Se quedó algunos minutos más en el suelo para lograr procesar lo recién ocurrido. Y el miedo comenzó a corroerlo de a poco…

_End Flash Back _

            Ahora, no todo era muy diferente ese amigo al cual había besado murió a las semanas después, según la policía fue un asalto, pero Yamato sabía perfectamente que era a causa de esas extrañas cartas que él jamás le mostró. Y sintió el desprecio de un padre a un hijo como nunca antes, Masaharu no lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, no respondía los mensajes impresos en los papeles de refrigerador pidiendo conversar del tema, e incluso llegó a esperarlo despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana, pero él se negó categórico. Aunque Ishida lo presentía, desde el día en que siempre cenaban juntos y su padre faltó tres veces seguidas, no pensó que llegase a dolerle tanto.  

            Y de tanta humillación, lo enfrentó reclamándole el porqué de su actitud y a partir de ello las discusiones eran pan de cada día que se veían, era por ello que Yamato tomaba lo primero que alcanzaban sus manos y corría fuera del lugar. Y su destino resultaba siempre la casa de Sora sin razón aparente. Él sabía desde un principio que le haría daño a su amiga, pero por primera vez trató de preocuparse por si mismo y no por los demás. 

            Al no estar acostumbrado a la bebida, dos o tres pequeñas porciones de licor lo hacían embriagarse casi por completo y olvidaba que era Takenouchi a la que tocaba, a la que besaba y hacía llorar…sufrir. 

            La primera ocasión en la que se dieron las caricias estaba en un setenta por ciento fuera de sí, había una porción que le decía qué se sentiría estar con una mujer y otra que le impedía entregarse, y era ésa la que le impedía continuar. Hasta trató de imaginarse a Taichi, pero al besarla y sentir el sabor de su boca todo se cayó y despertó de su embrujo impuesto. 

            Pensaba en todo ello cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió sigilosa y entró Masaharu arrastrando su chaqueta oscura cansado de tanto trabajo, apagó el horno tras darse cuenta que la cena estaba lista y caminó hasta su dormitorio para encerrarse en el. Adentro prendió un cigarrillo barata nervioso, se acercó a la ventana que mostraba un pedazo de la noche y despidió al aire un poco de humo en forma abstracta. 

            Luego de no sentir ruido alguno, sacó cuidadoso una botella de alcohol debajo de su cama y la bebió a grandes tragos. Después del tiempo gustándolo éste comenzaba a perder su efecto. 

            Minutos más tarde oyó desde la cocina sonidos de que el calentador era abierto. Asomó su cabeza por entre la abertura de la puerta y observó como su padre botaba a la basura la comida que había preparado. Lo llenó un sentimiento de rabia al ver la carne rodar por los desperdicios. Salió enojado de su dormitorio. 

            -¡qué te crees! – exclamó – ¡no tienes derecho a botar la cena! 

            Se quedó parado a pocos metros tras él esperando una respuesta la cual no llegó. 

            -¡¿me escuchaste?!, ¡yo la preparé!.

            -porquería… -murmuró sacando desde unas bolsas comida envasada. 

            -¿porquería? – repitió dolido - ¡¿por qué porquería?!… - no contestó - ¡responde!

            -porque viene de ti – le dijo en la cara. 

            -si tanto te molesta verme, ¡échame de esta maldita casa!

            -no me interesa lo que hagas, si quieres irte…la puerta es ancha. 

            Yamato abrió los ojos, ¿realmente había escuchado lo que su padre dijo?.

            -…todo por lo que soy… - murmuró a los ojos de él, que sin dudar lo rehuyeron. 

            -tú no eres nadie…se supone que eras hombre. 

            -lo sigo siendo – soltó algunas lágrimas sin voluntad propia. 

            -si claro – me mofó – eres tan hombre…que te gustan los hombres. 

            -yo no lo elegí, nació conmigo…

            Enojado, su padre lo tomó del cuello de la camisa acercándolo a si y lo miró penetrantemente. 

            -cuando naciste…fuiste una gran alegría, porque eras el primer hombre que tenía y yo deseaba uno…hoy por hoy, Yamato, eres mi gran decepción.  

            -creo ser más hombre ahora, siendo gay – le respondió el rubio - …porque ningún hombre rechaza a su hijo por lo que es…yo jamás lo haría. 

            Dicho aquello Masaharu lo soltó, no sin antes propinarlo un buen golpe. 

            -…¡no te quiero ver!, ¡sal!. 

            Como era ya su costumbre, tomó las llaves y una chaqueta y salió dando un portazo. Caminó por la avenida principal perdiéndose entre las demás personas completamente ajenas a su desgracia. Prontamente se halló parado ante el departamento de Sora.

            _"No puedo seguir haciendo esto…"_ pensó una parte suya, pero la otra necesitaba cariño ya, comprensión, _comprensión_ que no encontraba en otra parte.  Tocó el timbre una vez y su amiga pelirroja abrió la puerta creyendo que sería su madre, al verlo sus ojos brillaron en seguida como también éstos se nublaron… porque sabían lo que ocurriría. 

            -hola Sora… - saludó apoyándose en el umbral cerca de ella.

            -hola… - suspiró - ¿qué pasa?. 

            -¿por qué siempre lo preguntas?.

            -porque aún tengo la esperanza de que llegue el día en que me necesites para otra cosa. 

            -lo lamento…

            -ya no importa, pasa… - se hizo a un lado. 

            La casa continuaba adornada de las mismas cosas…Yamato creía conocer a la perfección cada rincón. 

            -¿estás sola?. 

            -sí. Mi madre salió durante la tarde y todavía no llega. ¿quieres tomar algo?. 

            -por favor…

            -¿qué?.

            -lo que sea, agua, jugo, bebida…lo que sea. 

            -bien, entra a mi pieza para que no te vea mi mamá si llega, espérame. 

            La chica no demoró casi nada y llegó con Coca Cola. 

            -¿qué ocurrió hoy? – preguntó ella sentándose a su lado. 

            -me echó de la casa, prácticamente – sonrió.

            -vaya…lo que querías. 

            -en cierto sentido sí…debe estar muy decepcionado de mí para habérmelo dicho. 

            -olvida eso…¿quieres dormir?. 

            -no tengo sueño… - la miró y ambas pupilas sabían lo que vendría.  

            A veces Sora dudaba de la decisión sexual que había tomado el rubio cantante, ¿en verdad era Homosexual o quizá era heterosexual?. Fuese lo que fuese los labios de él le acariciaron el cuello y al respirar tan cerca de su nariz descubrió aroma a licor en él y comprendió el porqué nuevamente pasaría aquello. Lentamente la fue acomodando de espaldas a la cama recorriendo con sus manos uno que otro sitio antes investigado, pero lo que más buscaba ella era su boca…trataba de rozarla, mas no lo lograba. 

            A medida que transcurrían los minutos cada prenda fue cayendo y perdiéndose en el piso. Yamato se encontraba sin camisa y Sora absolutamente desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Y fue en el momento en el que sintió sus senos en los que se detuvo de golpe. No podía continuar. Su límite había llegado. Se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama con las manos cruzadas puestas en su frente meditando todo por milésima vez. 

            -¿quieres la frazada? – preguntó ella tapándose con una almohada su pecho. 

            -no… - la observó de frente - …tengo que terminar…terminemos…

            -¿ah?, ¿terminar qué?.

            -todo esto…si no puedo estar con un hombre tendré que estar con una mujer – dijo no muy convencido. 

            -no, Yamato…dejémoslo hasta aquí…no quiero seguir. Mañana te arrepentirás…mira siempre terminamos de la misma forma no cambiemos las reglas del juego sino vamos a sufrir – sonrió acercándose – tú quieres a Taichi y no voy a permitir que te involucres conmigo porque no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para decírselo. 

            -pero…

            -sin pero – apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro del de ojos azules – Taichi está confundido, sácalo de esa confusión… 

            -está con Mimi…

            -estaba…terminaron hoy…

            -¿por qué?. 

            -¿sabes?, quizá no eres el único que usa a las mujeres para olvidar tus problemas – cambió el tema. 

            -Sora, ¿por qué terminaron? – repitió queriendo saber. 

            -descubrió a Taichi con otra. 

Continuará…

Notas:

Bien, es el tercer Cap. Dedicado especialmente a Yamato, no se preocupen no habrá mucho Sorato ^^, en el siguiente voy a tratar a la pareja Taimi, ya? Se van a enterar qué se dijeron cada uno al otro y etc, etc. 

Espero que les haya gustado, no voy a poder subir los capítulos tan seguido porque este año se viene súper pesado en clases y apenas tuve tiempo hoy para concluir esta parte. Aún así trataré de llenarme de nuevas energías y continuar escribiendo.

Deséenme suerte que tengo prueba @~@

Muchos, saludos desde este país lejano, pero muy lindo ^^

De parte de…

L o r e – c h a n. 


	4. Junto a ti

**Lo que Cambia y Regresa.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

_No había logrado llorar…¿desde cuándo?, dos días._

_            Permanecía sin habla, caminaba sin saber muy bien qué energía era la que le proporcionaba el movimiento, no comía hace dos días…absolutamente nada. _

_            Sólo quería dormir…_

_            Sólo quería ir donde él y plantarle una bofetada…_

_            Nada pudo hacer al verlo…nada. _

            4º Parte: **Junto a ti.**

**                _/Siendo amigas o…protegiéndote de ellos/_**

****

****

            Cerró sus ojos y lo único que pudo ver fueron esas manos extrañas escurriéndose por el pecho de su novio. Los abrió, y volviendo a la realidad, sintió el vendaval golpeándole el rostro desde la terraza más alta que había en la preparatoria. Extendió sus brazos al vacío e imaginando saltar desde esa altura, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y la imagen recién mencionada, azotaba su memoria sin cesar. 

            Aún así y con toda la pena que conllevaba no había logrado llorar…no había llorado absolutamente nada. Era confuso, porque quería demasiado a Taichi y se suponía que algo de tal envergadura era por lo que debía sufrir. Pero nada. Por supuesto que tenía un dolor en el pecho, por supuesto que un nudo no la dejaba hablar, pero lo único que Mimi quería era llorar y no sabía porqué demonios no podía. 

            Con las palmas de las manos puestas una en cada mejilla se acomodó en la gruesa baranda para observar con desgano a los estudiantes abstraídos cada uno con sus problemas. Sin mayor dificultad dio con su ex novio que conversaba con Sora, ambos escondido tras un árbol. Lanzó un suspiro al viento.   

            -¿hablaron? – le preguntó la pelirroja dueña del amor apoyándose en el viejo tronco. 

            -no quiere – dijo sin más el Yagami. 

            -te lo advertí…te dije que acabaras con eso, pero no quisiste…¿ves lo que has hecho, ahora?. ¿has pensado en cómo se siente Mimi por todo ello?. 

            -sí, lo he pensado – Taichi colocó dos de sus dedos en la frente - …si no fuera así no hubiera pedido hablar contigo.  

            -es que no sacas nada con hablar conmigo…es con ella con la que debes. 

            -pero, no quiere – repitió exhausto de haberlo dicho tantas veces. 

            -tienes que intentarlo por todos los medios, o es que acaso, ¿no te diste cuenta de la reacción que tuvo?, o sea jamás en mi vida desde que conozco a Mimi, ella ha reaccionado de la forma que hizo hace dos días. Ni siquiera habló, ni siquiera te golpeó, ni siquiera lloró. 

            -…la destrocé.

            -destrozarla, es poco. Es que no puedes encerrarte con ella por horas y decirle que la quieres y a los años de noviazgo terminar todo por una estupidez. Porque Kae es una estupidez…todos en la preparatoria saben que clase de chica es y ¿te involucras con ella…?.

            Taichi hizo vagar sus pupilas marrones por los alrededores. Realmente no comprendía como de un día para otro llegó a su situación actual, como había dejado pasar el tiempo…como lo había malgastado. Estaba tan desesperado, desesperado de la rutina, del diario vivir, de estar en donde estaba, de vivir lo que vivía, de amar a quien no debía y desgarrar el corazón de alguien quien no se lo merecía. 

            Sus ojos viajaban de un lugar a otro, de una rama a una flor y entre esos vaivenes la figura melancólica de la Tachikawa se mecía al son del viento allá en la altura. No supo si ella lo notó, pero bajó la cabeza acongojado hasta sus zapatos buscando una respuesta en el brillo de la suela. Volvió a mirarla y sus reflejos se cruzaron en la distancia, apretó las manos sintiéndose tan poca cosa…y al mismo tiempo sus oídos escuchaban la voz incesante de la pelirroja que lo regañaba. 

            La vio delgada, frágil desde la terraza, no parecía la Mimi que mantuvo aprisionada en sus brazos durante aquel tan largo encierro. Ésta estaba marchita, sin ánimos, cansada…en dos días se había derrumbado tanto…

            -voy a verla… - dijo Tai pidiéndole a Sora que lo esperase.  

            Mimi advirtió esa señal que el Yagami le dio a Sora y por supuesto que su pecho casi explota al verlo caminar a su dirección. ¿Acaso se atrevía a irle a hablar?. 

            Cerró sus ojos por un instante más y apenas los abrió la respiración agitada del hermano de Hikari la sentía entrar por sus oídos como si fuera el único sonido que se oyera. El muchacho había subido corriendo, porque si no lo hacía era de seguro que ella podía haberse marchado en ese lapso. 

            Ya estaba arriba a escasos metros de su cabello nuevamente marrón, pero no se atrevía a acercarse más. 

            Mimi se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y la imagen volvía una y otra vez…¡¿cómo sacarla?!. 

            -yo… - Taichi se detuvo. ¿Cuál era la mejor palabra para empezar?. 

            Avanzó torpemente hasta la muchacha que retrocedió hasta chocar contra la baranda. Estaba arrinconada…arrinconada como en el encierro cuando se besaron por primera vez, cuando él la quería…cuando era ella quien no lo deseaba. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y aquel recuerdo lograba palparlo. 

            -Mimi… - sintió la mano tibia de su ex novio posándose en su brazo. 

            La Tachikawa olvidó lo anterior y, tras mirarlo, golpeó aquella mano obligándolo a alejarse de ella. 

            -no te quiero…cerca de mí… - susurró. 

            -no sabes cuanto lo siento…

            -si lo sintieras no lo hubieras hecho…

            -sé que no tengo perdón, pero – se detuvo para observarla - …Mimi…

            -dímelo… - pidió al momento que sus ojos al fin acumulaban lágrimas - ¡dímelo ya! – exclamó. 

            -no te quiero. 

            -¿no era difícil verdad? – preguntó junto con su rostro cubierto de líneas acabando en gotas – era más fácil decirlo a escaparte hasta ese cuarto en el jardín con ella. 

            -no es sólo por ti que lo hacía…también era por mí – suspiró – comienzo a sentir algo nuevo y no me agrada…

            -no me interesa – interrumpió – esto ya se acabó. No tienes porqué darme justificaciones. 

            -es injusto que quedemos enojados…

            -¡claro! – sonrió ella - ¿por qué quedar enfadados?…o sea te descubrí medio desnudo en un cuartucho con esa rubia por la cual toda la preparatoria ha pasado. Me estuviste mintiendo casi tres meses consecutivamente. Por supuesto no quedemos enojados… - cruzó una mirada y nada más – no soy imbésil y tu no te vas a volver a reír de mí. 

            -no me quería reír de ti… - la interceptó del brazo cuando ella se marchaba – el que haya echo esto no significa que no te haya querido…antes. 

            -no te quiero cerca de mí… 

            Y corrió con toda la fuerza que tuvo, bajó las escaleras mientras su sollozo le dificultaba la respiración. De todas formas cuando iba a toda velocidad camino al baño y chocaba con la mayoría de los alumnos que estaban en los pasillos, sentía un poco de tranquilidad de haber llorado al fin, el nudo en su cuello la estaba despedazando. 

            Entre una de las tantas personas con las que arrasaba en su carrera, fue Sora quien al verla, la siguió. No estaba segura qué iba a ocurrir, pero al menos haría el intento para que su relación mejorara. Aquel suceso quería dejarlo en el pasado, no podía ser un impedimento para volver a ser amigas. 

            Al entrar Sora en el baño, el timbre había sonado quince o veinte segundos antes y el lugar se encontraba mucho más vacío, lo cual iba a ser una gran ayuda para que ambas se reconciliaran. 

            Minutos después, estaba totalmente desprovisto de otros que no fuesen ella y Mimi que lloraba con amargura en el baño más alejado de todos. 

            La pelirroja se acercó tímida, con pequeños pasos hasta la puerta…tocó despacio: - ¿Mimi?. 

            De un momento a otro la dueña de la pureza cesó su dolor y golpeó la puerta con su pie: - ¡No puedo llorar tranquila acaso!. ¡Quiero estar sola!.

            -me voy a quedar de todas formas – dijo firme. 

            -¡no te abriré!. Tú no eres mi amiga. 

            -sí lo soy, si no lo fuera, no estaría aquí preocupada. 

            -pues…quédate ahí… - reanudó su llanto con más fuerza. 

            La Takenouchi debió conformarse con oírla. ¿qué más podía hacer?: - Lamento lo de Taichi – comentó. 

            -¡no me hables de él! – gritó pateando nuevamente la puerta - ¡no quiero saber nada de él!…me dejó…me dejó como en todos mis sueños con él…como ése donde iba a un restaurante o ése donde me rehuía en el ascensor…¡hasta en los sueños no me quiere! – y continuó su sollozo. 

            -al menos tienes sueños premonitorios, Mimi – trató de alegrarla de alguna forma – yo no tuve ningún sueño que me dijera que sufriría…

            -¿acaso tu también sufres? – preguntó tratando de aparentar que no le importaba.

            -claro que sí…

            -¿por quien…? - abrió la puerta y se dejó ver toda desordenada. Con su rostro totalmente mojado y su nariz roja de tanto sonarse con una servilleta que había encontrado en sus bolsillos - ¿acaso…lo…conozco? – curioseó mientras el hipo post-llanto aparecía. 

            -sí – sonrió triste. 

            -apuesto a que es Yamato… - dijo levantándose y caminando hasta el espejo. 

            -pues…sí. 

            Algo que la llenó de energías para contar la historia que tenía estancada en su garganta, era el interés que demostraba su _amiga_, al parecer el tiempo desde que había ocurrido el incidente sanó las heridas y éstas ya no estaban tan presentes. 

            -¿quieres escucharme? – preguntó Sora. 

            -me da lo mismo…

            -Mimi…no sigamos así – esperó a que ella dijese algo, pero al no oírla comentar nada prosiguió – lo que ocurrió en tu casa, fue un descuido…más que un descuido, un juego. Lo tomaste demasiado en serio. 

            -ese juego me dejó muy mal – y se mojó el cabello para ordenarlo un poco. 

            -fue sólo un beso.

            -¡no lo digas fuerte! – su mirada fue desaprobadora – un beso que nunca nos debimos dar, éramos amigas – dijo entre dientes. 

            -todos están en clases, ¿quién nos va a escuchar?.

            -lo escucho yo…y me da asco. 

            -¡es estúpido el que sigamos enojadas por algo así! – exclamó contrariando a su compañera que no estaba repuesta de su conversación con Taichi. 

            -me besaste y yo no quería… - se excusó dándole la espalda. 

            -¡no mientas!…continúas haciendo alarde. Fue un simple beso y no insistas, porque lo correspondiste. Nos besamos, nos tocamos…¡fin!. ¿por qué te es tan difícil olvidarlo, dejarlo atrás?. Se acabó…no volverá a pasar. 

            -por supuesto que no volverá a pasar, por eso te alejé. 

            -Mimi…en serio, basta. Estás siendo muy inmadura al respecto. Fue un vahído. Ese hecho no nos hace ser extrañas, además tu continuaste con Taichi…y yo…con mi lastimera relación. 

            -con Yamato…

            -exacto, vez que es fácil de entender. ¿podemos volver a ser amigas?. 

            La trigueña la miró dudosa, entre un sí y un no. Miró hacia una lado luego a otro. 

            Realmente y sin ir más allá, era una estupidez la causa por la que se enojaron, o sea por la que ella se enojó. Pero, en verdad que se sintió mal y sucia después de eso. Como si se estuviese 'desviando', no estuviese siendo ella misma. 

En fin prefería pasar su _desgracia_ acompañada de una amiga que de un pañuelo. 

            -está bien… - dijo. 

            -fantástico – sonrió Sora y al instante Mimi la abrazó llorando.

            -¡Odio a Taichi! – gritó - ¡lo odio!. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

            _"Iba pasando por aquí y…y…no sé si tienes tiempo por la tarde o ¿estás triste?…claro terminaste con tu novia…pero ¡no te preocupes!, aquí tienes un amigo que te va a apoyar…¡ES RIDÍCULO!" _ - pensó Yamato caminando hasta la cancha de deportes al encuentro con Taichi – _"debería ser menos obvio, terminó ayer con Mimi. No correrá a mis brazos…Taichi no es gay!!" _.

            Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y continuó la dirección hacia su destino y, para su mala suerte o fortuna, esas miradas de mujeres sobre su cabeza, sobre sus hombros, su espalda…¡su cuerpo entero! No lo dejaban en paz. Trató de apurar el paso para salir de la incomodidad, pero una jovencita de ojos oscuros se interpuso en su camino. 

            -hola… - sonrió a medida que se sonrojaba. 

            -hola… - Yamato trató de ser amable - ¿qué se te ofrece?. 

            -mi nombre es Reika – rió nerviosa – voy en primer año y…bueno Matt…esto es para ti. 

            Frente a sus ojos una carta blanca con un pequeño osito sellándola se extendía pidiendo ser recibida. 

            -oh… - fue su gran reacción – gracias… - hasta el nombre de la niña había olvidado, ¡él pensaba en Taichi! - …gracias…¿? ¿?.

            -Reika… - repitió con las mejillas rojas a más no dar. 

            -claro – sonrió – Reika-san. Muchas gracias…

            -adiós, Matt.

            -adiós. 

            Apretó la carta con su mano, lleno de una extraña sensación y otra vez pensó : _sería muy fácil no ser gay_ – y avanzó hasta la cancha de deportes – _es una gran ironía…_

            Estaba a pocos metros del lugar y de pronto se le atravesaron cuatro muchachos un poco mayores que él.

            -Ishida… - lo nombró uno muy moreno con una malintencionada sonrisa – te buscábamos. 

            -¿para qué? – preguntó. 

            -cuidado por donde vas… - le recomendó – cuando lo supe quedé estupefacto…pensar que es nuestra misión exterminar a los que ensucian la zona. 

            -¿de qué estás hablando? – pidió que fuesen más concretos y no dieran tanto rodeo. 

            -haber …para aclararte el asunto – continuó y parecía que era el cabecilla del grupo ya que todos guardaban silencio mortuorio en su presencia – ¿te suena el nombre…Kenji?. 

            -…ustedes son… - Yamato no podía creerlo. Los tenía enfrente. Eran los que atestaban el casillero de su amigo con cartas anónimas. 

            -verás…Ishida, tenemos cierto asco y repudio hacia los de tu clase, y sabes a _quienes _me refiero, así que preferiríamos que comenzaras a pensar diferente. Es que el lugar comienza a apestar. 

            -mataron a Kenji – fue lo único que logró musitar.  

-ah!, verdad que él era tu novio… - rió burlándose de él - …tu novio – repitió y sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Hizo sonar sus dedos y dos de sus acompañantes fueron tras el rubio. Uno de ellos lo tomó por el cuello sosteniéndolo con bruteza y el otro le colocó suavemente una navaja en su estómago - …en serio Yamato Ishida basta con tu 'problema' o la pasarás mal. 

El hermano de Takeru divisó a Taichi saliendo de unos arbustos. Ambos se miraron, pero el poseedor de la amistad le pidió que no se acercara. Él no quería que el Yagami fuese perseguidos por unos locos homofóbicos que lo creían _extraño._

Ese muchacho demoró algunos dos minutos más en darle indicaciones y se fue.   

-¿qué ocurrió? – preguntó Taichi llegando a su lado. 

-unos imbésiles buscando a quien molestar – dijo.  

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

Pues, ¿qué tal va?. 

Era un simple beso entre Sora y Mimi lo que las había separado. Bueno ni tan simple en los capítulos que siguen se darán cuenta que ocurrió algo más…

En cuanto a la relación TAITO, se desarrollará recién en dos o tres cap. más, así que no se desesperen. Hice esta continuación con la idea de hacer algo Yaoi, ya que, sinceramente, el Yaoi ¡Me Fascina!…el Yuri no tanto pero como van las cosas al parecer habrá de ambas…

No sé si termine trágico o no, ¿mato o no mato a Yamato? (jiji, que mala soy ^_^). 

Ahora pasando al : _"me demoro mucho en subir los Cap."_ LO SÉ, LO SÉ …no me castiguen por ello. ¡estoy en mi sano juicio y lo sé!. En serio trato de entrar a la internet seguido (incluso sin permiso), pero no saco nada si no tengo tiempo para escribir y continuar las historias. 

Miles y miles de disculpas…

Una pregunta…¿les está gustando el fic?. Déjenme un review, please.

L o r e – c h a n.  


	5. Ayuda

**Lo que Cambia y Regresa.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

       Era extraño verlas juntas otra vez…hablando, paseándose por ahí como si nunca nada hubiese pasado. Riendo. 

_       ¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellas para volver a simpatizarse?. _

5º Parte:  **Ayuda.**

       **_/…¿Qué es lo que siento?/. _**

       Yamato ya tenía más de la mitad de su ropa empacada. Aún no estaba seguro del lugar a donde iría a vivir, pero cualquier sitio era mejor que estar en su casa. No entendía porqué las cosas se le dieron de esa forma…porque no un padre comprensivo, porque no se inclinaba hacia las mujeres. ¿Qué diablos tenía Taichi que no tenía ninguna mujer?. Ya había tratado de sacárselo de la cabeza…había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces. 

No alcanzó a sentarse en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono. 

-buenas noches, ¿quién habla? – dijo con desgana. 

-Yamato…

El teléfono resbaló de sus manos y se azotó contra la alfombra. Parecía un tonto al sentirse tan nervioso con aquella voz, pero es que la había escuchado tan de pronto. 

Levantó rápido el auricular, creía que quizá le hubiesen colgado. 

-¿Taichi?. 

-sigo aquí – rió - ¿qué te ocurrió que se cayó el teléfono?…¿te pongo tan nervioso?. 

-_no sabes cuanto…_- pensó el rubio, pero no estaba tan fuera de sí para decirlo – no, lo que pasa es que lo tomé descuidadamente. Pero ya pasó…ya pasó – repitió pasándose la mano por el cabello - ¿y?…¿pasa algo?. 

-no hasta el momento…te llamaba para – se tomó su tiempo para seguir – saber de ti…estaba preocupado. 

-¿así?, ¿por qué? – las manos le temblaban tuvo que tomar el teléfono con ambas manos para que no volviese a caer del nerviosismo que ese chico le provocaba en todo el cuerpo. 

-es que…haz estado un poco alejado. Acaso, ¿ellos te han vuelto a molestar?. Porque si es así sólo dímelo y yo los colocaré en su lugar – su voz sonaba decidida.  

Yamato sonrió inconscientemente, era esa forma que tenía Taichi para preocuparse de él…que lo mataba. Pero tuvo que dejar de lado esa alegría por una voz grave que le pidió de modo estricto que no se inmiscuyera en problemas que no eran suyos. 

-no es nada para preocuparse, en serio – concluyó esperando ser convincente. 

-si tú lo dices… - el Yagami suspiró – tendré que creerte. 

Cuando Taichi colgó supo que las cosas no andaban como siempre y si conocía bien a su amigo, era fácil darse cuenta de que había tratado de alejarlo de los problemas que se estaban acumulando en una gran esfera y que podría explotar en el momento menos pensado. 

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él?, ¿qué?… si ni siquiera podía solucionar su gran dilema de vida. ¿cómo podía decirle a Yamato que todo estaría bien, si él no estaba bien?, ¿cómo podía decirle a Yamato que lo ayudaría en cualquier dificultad que se le presentara si no podía resolver la dificultad con su sexualidad?. 

He ahí el gran dilema de vida: su sexualidad. 

Estaba atormentado hace meses, casi un año. No, más de un año si lo pensaba meticulosamente. 

¿Desde qué momento comenzó a dudar?, aún no lo tenía claro, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que de un día a otro lo notó  y que desde ese momento no pudo seguir tocando a Mimi. 

Era difícil tener que besarla y que las imágenes de muchachos de su clase, amigos de football, chicos que veía en la calle…se aparecieran en su cabeza. Peor fue cuando él se apoderó de sus pensamientos y aparecía incesantemente. A cada segundo sin poder evitarlo, estando hasta en sus sueños. 

No iba a admitir que era gay, quizá hasta bisexual sonaría mejor, Kae era bisexual y lo había estado 'ayudando' a salir de la preocupación, no del problema. Pero gay, homosexual…sonaba horrible. A sus oídos, horrible. Pero, y ¿si lo era?. 

¡¿Qué tenía que hacer?!, ¿pensarlo más o seguir en la disyuntiva?. ¿Decirle a Yamato que aparecía hasta en sus sueños o decirle a Mimi que le diera una segunda oportunidad?. Sí, porque era Yamato el que aparecía en su cabeza, su rubia cabellera…sus ojos azules. Él, siempre perfecto. Pero, Mimi no se merecía lo que él había hecho…quizá si volvían Taichi se aclararía y tal vez todo había sido un mal rato….pero y ¿si no?. y así comenzaba siempre, una y otra vez, sin saber qué hacer. 

Aquella noche, al igual que en muchas anteriores no durmió bien pensando en ello. No podía. 

Al día siguiente el moreno se propuso averiguar de una vez su inclinación y apenas sonó el primer timbre fue a buscar a Yamato por el colegio. 

En la búsqueda sus ojos fueron a dar hasta una de las tantas mesas donde se come a orillas de los árboles y ahí, ante su asombro, Mimi y Sora conversaban alegres. Se frotó los ojos pensando que era una alucinación, pero después de hacerlo ellas continuaban ahí. Comiendo un par de galletas que de seguro la pelirroja había preparado. 

¿Qué demonios había sucedido que ambas ya eran amigas otra vez?

A pesar de su enorme asombro, debió seguir su camino sino se iría todo el descanso en hallar una respuesta al suceso. 

Caminó hasta el pasillo de piedras y césped que llegaba hasta la cancha de football y notó el sonido único que emitía la armónica de Yamato que estaba encaramado en uno de los árboles del patio con vista a la cancha. 

Éste tocaba la armónica con sentimiento y Tai sabía que algo le estaba ocurriendo puesto que tañía el instrumento sólo cuando se encontraba acongojado. 

Lo miraba pensativo, sin quitarle ojo de encima. Lo observó un buen rato…absorto. 

Yamato terminó su melodía y primero abrió con lentitud los ojos, pero al ver a Taichi allí, mirándolo de aquella forma tan penetrante…los abrió de un golpe y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó a sus pies. 

-¿estás bien? – preguntó su amigo arrodillándose a su lado preocupado - ¿te golpeaste en algún lado?. 

-no, nada. Estoy bien…bien… - y se levantó ágil, pero completamente rojo de vergüenza de haber sido tan estúpido. 

Taichi lo observó taciturno sin saber muy bien de qué hablar ahora que lo había encontrado. Quería preguntarle el porqué tocaba su armónica pero era seguro que recibiría una negativa puesto que él no hablaba de sí y no le gustaba andar divulgándolo tampoco, aunque fuera con una amigo. 

-vi a Sora hablando con Mimi – dijo de pronto. 

-sí, yo las vi ayer – Yamato se apoyó contra el árbol – al parecer ya arreglaron sus diferencias…ya era hora – suspiró. 

-nunca supe porqué se enfadaron, ¿tu lo sabes? – y Taichi pensó que el tema no era tan malo después de todo. 

-bueno, Sora me contó…pero me pidió estrictamente que no se lo dijese a nadie…

-oh, vamos. Soy yo, a ¿quién se lo diría? – preguntó ofendido – tampoco soy un chismoso…no tengo a quien contarle. 

Yamato titubeó. Confiaba en Taichi, pero ¿qué pasaría si Sora se enteraba que él le había contado a otra persona?. ¿cómo negarle la información si estaba tan guapo y casi implorando?. 

-está bien – dijo al fin – pero promete que no dirás nada a nadie.  

-lo prometo – y levantó la mano derecha en señal de juramento. 

-¿recuerdas la noche en que buscábamos a Sora porque había discutido con su made? – Taichi asintió – estaba donde Mimi y pasó la noche allí…Mimi estaba sola y sacó algunos licores. Ambas bebieron…Sora dijo que ella estaba un poco más ebria que Mimi…bueno, la cosa es que – el moreno se aproximó a su amigo para poder escuchar mejor y sin que ninguno de los dos lo advirtiera, estaban ruborizados a causa de la cercanía – …se besaron – dijo casi en un susurró. 

-¡¿qué?! – exclamó - ¿ambas se…? – pero Yamato le dio una señal para que guardara silencio. 

-no sólo eso, al parecer se tocaron un poco…pero nada serio. Mimi se molestó con ella diciéndole que fue Sora quien la besó y quiso sobrepasarse con ella. Pero al fin y al cabo ambas tuvieron la misma culpa.

-por eso Mimi no me había dicho nada… - dijo Taichi pensativo – ¿o sea ella…? 

-no debes juzgarla – interrumpió el rubio severo – nadie tiene derecho a juzgar a las personas. Debía ocurrir y ocurrió. 

El Yagami lo miró en silencio y recordó lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero aún así era difícil olvidar lo que Yamato le había dicho acerca de Sora y su ex novia. ¿Qué hacer?. 

Su amigo se sentó en el césped con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol de donde cayó. Se veía triste y Taichi se acuclilló nuevamente a su lado. Luego tendría tiempo suficiente para meditar sobre Mimi y la Takenouchi. 

-¿qué te sucede? – preguntó – anoche no me quisiste decir, pero sé que algo te preocupa. 

-no es nada, Tai. 

-sí, claro…no soy tonto y por algo soy tu amigo. Puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea…si tienes que decirme algo, si necesitas ayuda…

_"¿ayuda?" _ pensó Yamato. Por supuesto que la necesitaba, miró al de ojos marrones: -¿me ayudarías en lo que sea?. 

-es lo que te estoy diciendo. 

-entonces…¿me aceptarías en tu casa por algunas semanas?. 

Continuará… 

**Notas**: 

Al fin otro caps de este fic. Tenía sólo una hoja escrita porque no me llegaba la inspiración con esta historia, pero hoy sí y aquí está. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Maleysin ya pudiste leer la continuación Cálmate!.   

Un beso a todos. 

L O R E - C H A N

                                                                                                                      ****


End file.
